


Invisible

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Also Mike is kinda depressing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll tag some more if I can think of any, Like Total PLATONIC ship, M/M, Mike Ross and Donna Paulsen Epic Friendship, No Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike Ross was the nobody at school and he sort of liked it that way.Harvey Specter was the new English teacher at school and was hoping that at least one of his students would show potential.School starts to get a little more interesting...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Yay!  
> I'll try and keep this reguarly updated, if people enjoy it. If they don't then what's the point?  
> This is more like a prologue than actual chapter.  
> I also dont think my line breaks work on this.  
> Also, I'm english, so any english spellings or words can be balmed because of that

Unlike how most high school stories start, Mike Ross was not the new boy in school. In fact, he had been going to Pearson-Hardman Prep ever since 9th grade. Now he was in the 11th grade. 

Mike was the kind of boy, who sat in the back of the class, never put his hand up and definitely did not draw attention to himself. He liked how things were. He didn’t mind that most of his year didn’t know his name, as if he hadn’t been sharing classes with them for years now. Actually, he was quite used to it. 

So, imagine his surprise when the new English teacher suddenly took an interest in him.

 

Mike wasn’t stupid. He knew all the facts and figures, he knew how to write the essays and he knew all the other stuff that they made you learn. He also knew that he was far smarter than everyone he had ever known (it’s not bragging if it’s true- and if no one can hear your thoughts).  
Sometimes he wondered why he stayed at school, he didn’t care for it. Not as much as the other students, who all wanted to doctors and CEOs when they were older.

As the years went by since his first day of school, Mike couldn’t bring himself to quit. He still yearned for the feeling of being normal and going to school was as normal as it could get. When his parent died, his whole life turned upside down. It took a while before everybody forgot about the poor orphan boy and just left him alone. He felt safe at school. He was invisible there and that’s what he liked about it.

 

Of course, the new teacher had to come and ruin his own invisibility. Seriously, does he know how hard Mike worked to be ignored?

 

Harvey was the new English teacher at Pearson-Hardman Prep. He just quit his job at the Dennis Academy, for reasons which he will not disclose to anyone right now, took his T.A, Donna, with him and took the job at Pearson-Hardman.

After his first few days of lessons, Harvey was ready to throw himself out the window. Only a few students showed potential, like Rachel Zane or Katarina Bennet, but no one made him believe that what he was doing was a challenge. No one had what it took.

That’s when he met Mike Ross. 

Now Mike doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that has any potential in him at all. He doesn’t even look like he cared about anything, with his hoodies and ridiculous shirts. But he had brains, he had enough to catch Harvey off guard. Not many people could catch Harvey off guard.

He was going to keep an eye out for Mike Ross. Maybe the kid has more surprises up his sleeves.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mike's first English lesson with Mr. Specter.  
> What could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Suits or the characters.  
> Nor do I own A Tale of Two Cities.  
> Nor do I understand America's education system, if anyone wants to explain that to me, that'll be great!  
> The Quote in this chapter belongs to Charles Dickens.
> 
> Also, I just watched Avengers Infinity War!!!!!!!!! Oh my god! It was amazing. You all must see it!!!!!! If you haven't already, what're you waiting for?

Mike Ross sat at the back of the classroom. English was the last lesson before lunch and he already wanted to go home. The class hadn’t begun yet, the teacher wasn’t even here (he was supposed to be new- something about the old English teacher quitting because the students were a handful).

His classmates were scattered around the room. Some of the more sensible ones were sitting by their desks and chatting. The idiots (or the morons because no one at Pearson was an idiot) were leaning gathered around the teacher’s desk, probably planning the ‘Welcome to our wonderful hellish school!’ prank.

It was a tradition that had begun in Mike’s first year. Mr Litt was the new math teacher, arriving after Christmas. The first ever lesson he taught was Mike’s class, and unfortunately, it was absolute hell.  
He expected everyone to know answers to questions which were two years ahead of their level.(Mike knew the answer of course but even a slightly insane teacher wasn’t going to get the answers out of him).  
Just to make matters worse, he kept comparing the students to ponies.  
Kyle Durant and Gregory Boone were also in the class. They were the ‘we rule the school types’ that Mike never really got along with. But, they did dislike Litt as much as he did. Next math lesson, the things on Litt’s were strangely stuck and no matter how hard he tried- and he tried really hard- they wouldn’t budge.  
From then on, it was a tradition to prank any new teacher or assistant no matter their title.

“He’s coming!” someone hissed.  
As if a button was pushed, everybody quickly made their way to their desks- exercise books were out and ready. They looked like the perfect class. Right on cue, the door swung open and the teacher walked in.

Mike sucked in a quick breath. The teacher was absolutely gorgeous. He was about six foot and dressed in an immaculate, black three-piece suit. His dark chestnut hair was perfectly styled and he had matching brown eyes. Just above his left eyes, were two moles, which just made him look even better.

He slowly walked towards the chalkboard behind his desk and in big writing wrote his name on the board, as if he was a substitute teacher in a high school movie. His hands- pale and long with perfect fingernails (was everything about this guy perfect) gripped the chalk carefully as he wrote the last few letters to his name.

Mr Specter.

Even his name was attractive.

Mr Specter turned around and gazed around the room, making eye contact with every student. When it came to Mike’s turn, he could feel the heat creeping to his cheeks. 

“Good morning,” he said. His voice was clear and smooth, it reminded Mike of rich chocolate, which didn’t help him forget how good looking the teacher was. “I’m your new English teacher, Mr.Specter.” He gestured to the board. He straightened his back. It was like someone flipped a switch inside his mind because now he looked (and acted) like he was always their teacher and not the new guy. “Now, read chapters 4 and 5 of the novel you’ve been studying. Mrs Pearson told me it was The Tale of Two Cities. Also, answer the questions that came with the book. They should be tucked in the front cover. Any questions?”

No hands went up.

“Okay then, I have one, which one of you delinquents decided to put glitter all over my desk?” 

Nobody moved. Mike leaned forward a bit and saw it. The top of the teacher’s desk was covered in black glitter. Mr Specter looked around. No one spoke. 

A girl in the second row nervously raised her hand. Mr Specter gestured for her to start talking. “Yes, Miss..”  
“Griffiths… um, sir. I was just wondering, are we really going to do actual work this lesson?”

Mr Specter stared at her. “Miss Griffiths, last time I checked you're here to do actual work and learn.”  
“I didn’t mean it like that-” she protested.  
He gave her another look and she fell quiet. “Great. Now we have that sorted out, you can start doing what I’ve asked you to do.”

The classroom was filled with the noise of students getting their books out. After a few minutes, they were all settled down and reading. All apart from Mike.

Mike already had the book on his desk. He could have opened it and at least pretend to work, but Mike didn’t see the point in that. He finished the book the very same week he was given it and thanks to his photographic memory every detail of it was secured in his mind. He also did all the questions on the paper when he was waiting for his grammy’s hospital appointment to finish.  
Instead, Mike just gazed at Mr Specter, who was now sitting at his desk, seemingly undisturbed by the glitter. Just looking at him made Mike feel like he should go back home and change. Not that there's anything wrong with what he was wearing, but a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans were kind of pathetic compared to the suit he was wearing. Most of the lesson had gone by and Mike was still looking at him.

As if sensing his gaze, Mr Specter looked up and they locked eyes. Mike knew that now was probably the right time to do some work, but he couldn't look away. Mr Specter leaned back in his chair, keeping eye contact.

Brrring

Mike relaxed. Saved by the bell! 

“Okay class, you can leave. You can hand in your sheets next lesson, with all of it completed.” Mr Specter stood up and re-buttoned his jacket. “You, at the back, stay behind.” 

Mike froze. That had never happened before. Teachers never bothered to keep him behind, hell, they weren’t bothered to remember his name. He liked being invisible to the school, to his classmates and to his teachers. Life was easier that way. Mr Stupidly Attractive better not ruin that for him.

When all his class finally left, Mike hiked his bag onto his shoulder, made his way to the front and stood in front of the teacher’s desk.

Mr Specter was already back in his chair. He was leaning back, rolling his pen between his fingers. Mike rubbed the back of his neck, heat was rising to his cheeks- again. 

“What’s your name?” Mr Specter cut through the silence. His eyes were narrowed. Uh oh.  
“Uuh... Mike.”  
Mr Specter raised an eyebrow.  
“Ross. Mike Ross.” He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well Mr Ross, can you please explain to me why you weren’t doing the task I assigned to you  
today.” 

Despite how friendly and polite the words were, Mike got the feeling that he needed a really good reason or he’d be in trouble.  
“Umm... You see, I uh already finished the sheet- and all the others that you’re probably gonna set us…” Mike waved his hand in a ‘what can you do’ way.

“So you didn’t think to tell me this.” Mr Specter had a way of making himself feel taller even if he was sitting down.  
Mike looked down and bit his lip. “Didn’t want to trouble you, sir.”  
“Okay kid, prove it.”  
Mike looked up in surprise. “Prove what?”  
“Prove that you’ve already done the work and then you can go.”  
“I don’t have it with me. I left it at home.”

Mr Specter nodded. “Yes, of course, you did.” He stood up and walked towards the door. “I don’t have time for this. I’ve got the glitter to clear up, we’ll continue this discussion tomorrow.” He opened the door wide and motioned Mike to leave.

Mike felt a knot twist in his stomach. As long as he had been at this school, he tried to be ignored and forgotten. He tried to make everybody look past the weird scholarship kid and kept his brains to himself. But something about Mr Specter made him not want to be ignored or invisible. 

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of light, it was the season of darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair.”

Mr Specter tilted his head. “Was that supposed to impress me? Many people know that quote.”

“ We had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way—in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only. There were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a plain face, on the throne of England; there were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face, on the throne of France. In both countries it was clearer than crystal to the lords of the State preserves of loaves and fishes, that things in general were settled for ever. It was the year of Our Lord one thousand seven hundred and seventy-five. Spiritual revelations were conceded to England at that favoured period, as at this.”

His eyes widened before he quickly schooled his expression. “You just recited the first page of A Tale of Two Cities.”  
Mike nodded.

“How?”  
Mike shrugged. “I have a really good memory.”  
At Mr Specter’s raised eyebrow, Mike hurried to explain himself.  
“When I read something, I understand it. And when I understand it, I never forget it. It’s in my head forever.”

Mr Specter nodded slowly. “Okay, kid. I admit that’s a cool trick but what does it have to do with anything?”  
“I showed you I was capable of answering the questions you assigned. Now, you just have to believe that I actually did them.”

“Wow, kid-”  
“Mike.”  
“What?”  
“You keep calling me kid. My name is Mike.”

Mr Specter smirked. Mike felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He’s your teacher and you’ve only just met. Also, did I mention he’s your teacher?  
Mike knew that. The stupid voice in his head didn’t need to point it out to him.

“Okay Mike, I believe you, but I really do have glitter to clean up and I’m sure you want to got to lunch.”  
Mike blinked. Lunch? He’d forgotten about that.  
“Oh yeah of course sir. Umm.. see you, I guess?

With that, he hurried out the room until he reached cafeteria.


	3. Seriously? Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's late to his math lesson with Mr Litt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Suits.  
> Avengers is amazing, you should watch it.  
> Louis is introduced!

Mike hurried through the cafeteria and left through the entrance on the other side. He was outside in minutes, with the grass crunching beneath his feet. He headed to his usual lunch eating spot, a tree on the opposite side of the field. It was near enough to the school so that he could hear the lunch bell, but hidden enough that people wouldn’t see him. This was his favourite part of the day.

Mike was eating an apple, whilst flicking through a book. Unfortunately, the only book he had in his bag was The Tale of Two Cities and every time he focused his attention onto it, he couldn’t help remembering the events that had transpired over an hour ago.

Why did he do that? Why did he tell Mr Specter a secret that hardly anyone knew about him? Sure, he was good looking. There was no denying that, but Mike had more self-control than that. It wasn’t like he was the only attractive person that Mike had ever met. 

He sighed. Hopefully, Mr Specter would forget about all that and even better- forget about Mike! 

Brring

Mike threw his head back and groaned. He didn’t want to go back inside. Lunch couldn’t be over yet. Just before he was about to get up, Mike’s phone buzzed. It was Trevor. 

You wanna come over?

Can’t. Grammy has another hospital appointment. I have to be there.  


Is she okay???

Yeah, just a standard checkup.  


Good. Come tomorrow new game's out.

Fantasy Football?  


Yep. Ross's Raiders are gonna kick ass

Definatley. Gotta go, man, lunch’s over and I’m already late.  


K. See ya

Mike stood up, shut off his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He checked his watch (it belonged to his grandfather before he died). Shit! He was already fifteen minutes late and he had Mr Litt next. Why did the universe hate him?

He jogged across the field (there was no point in running, he was already late and he knew all the answers anyway) until he reached the school’s main entrance. He made his way up the stairs to the third floor and into Mr Litt’s classroom.

There were many reasons why people didn’t like having Litt as their teachers and it wasn’t just because he looked like a rat. People didn’t like him because he had no sense of personal space, he definitely had anger management issues and pop quizzes seemed to be one of the only things that gave him joy.

Despite this, Mike didn’t really care much about Litt to fully hate him. He was a decent after all; he just needed to work on the whole personality thing. It was only days like this that Mike dreaded to be in the same room. Days where Mike did something to gain his attention. Something he really didn’t want to do.

Mike opened the door and entered the room. Mr Litt was in the middle of demonstrating how to answer an equation when he turned his head to stare at Mike. Maybe going to math at all was a bad idea. He should’ve stayed by his tree. 

Now the whole class was staring at him. He could tell some of them were confused, wondering if he was the new kid. It was those moments that made him feel happy and irritated. Happy because he knew these people for three years and because they didn’t recognise him meant that he was doing a good job of keeping to himself. Irritated because he’d been at school with them for a few years and some of them didn’t even recognise him! Seriously? He couldn’t be that good at being invisible. If it wasn’t for registers, Mike didn’t think he would’ve been counted for fire alarms.

“Why are you so late?” Litt demanded in his nasal voice.  
Mike’s head raced, trying to think of a lie. “I was talking to a teacher during lunch and we lost track of time discussing my work.”  
“Okay then,” Louis said disbelievingly. “Which teacher?”  
“Umm… Mr Specter.” Why brain? Why did you have to think of him?

Litt narrowed his eyes at Mike. “Sit down.”  
Mike hurried to his chair, which was yet again, right at the back.

For the next thirty-five minutes, Mike pretended to pay attention and take notes. He did nothing to draw attention to himself for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, Mike sighed in relief. Only chemistry left, then he could leave.

He put his books back in his bag and got up to leave.

“Mr Ross, stay behind.”  
Seriously? Twice in one day?

Mr Litt beckoned Mike to follow him. They went out the classroom, into the corridor and then down the stairs.

“Where are we going, sir?” Mike asked, confused.  
“English rooms. I don’t believe that you were talking to Mr Specter. And I’m going to prove it.”  
Mike panicked. Mr Litt had little tolerance for liars and if he found out that Mike had lied he would send him straight to Principal Pearson’s office.  
“Is that necessary? I won’t be late again, I promise you.”  
“Yes, it is. Now, hurry up.” 

Mike trudged behind him, knowing he was going to be in trouble.

They were outside the English office, instead of the classroom. Mr Specter must have a free period, but how Mr Litt knew that was concerning. Everybody knew about his unhealthy obsession with verbally beating down the new guy down. But Mike doubted that Litt could take Specter.

Mr Litt knocked.

“Come in!”  
Mr Specter was sat at his desk, a pile of sheets in front of him and a pen in his hand. Mike felt flush as he looked at him. Mr Specter had taken his jacket off, so he was wearing his shirt and a loose tie. The shirt fit tightly on his body, so you could see his muscles. Mike thought that it should be illegal to be that good looking and have a job working with teenagers.

“Mr Litt!” His pleasant greeting sounded fake even to Mike. “What can I do for you today?”  
“Mr Ross, here,” he gestured to Mike. “Was claiming that he was twenty minutes late to my lesson because he lost track of time discussing his work with you.”

Mr Specter threw a curious glance at Mike. Before quickly putting his attention back to Louis. Mike ducked his head, ready for Litt to here the truth and drag Mike to the principal’s office.

“My apologies Louis. Mr Ross wasn’t lying.” Mike’s head snapped up in surprise. Why did he just lie for him?“I was going over his work with him and we seemed to have missed the bell. I should’ve sent a note.”

“Oh...Well...umm. You should have! Left a note, I mean. It would’ve saved me the trouble of coming.” Mike didn’t know anyone apart from Ms Pearson that could render Mr Litt into a stuttering mess that he is now. 

“Of course. I’ll do that next time. I’m new you see, still not used to the new school and rules.” Mr Specter had a way of making it sound like Louis was an idiot. Mr Litt seemed to realise that as well because he huffed then stormed right out the room.

Mike was ready to follow him (in a much calmer way), when…

“Not so fast, Mike. I want to talk to you.”

Again? Seriously? This just wasn’t his day.


	4. Some bad news, chess and a speeding car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to visit his grammy in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Suits.  
> I feel like I haven't written ages!!!  
> My laptop broke and is still broken so updates may happen less frequently.

“You know, Mike, I’ve hardly been here a week but I get the feeling that Mr Litt doesn’t like me.”  
Mike stared helplessly at Mr Specter. Mr Litt had stormed out fifteen minutes ago and Mike was still in the English office waiting for Mr Specter to get to the point. Did he really need to know about the animosity between the two teachers? Just give him detention or something. 

Mr Specter smirked at Mike. He squirmed in his seat. “I can tell you’re confused and normally I would continue to let your paranoia grow until you want to tell me the whole truth, but we both don’t have time for that. So why don’t you tell me why I’m having to talk to you, not one but twice?”

Mike shrugged. What was he supposed to say? He was late to class because he was too busy texting his best friends and it didn’t matter anyway because he didn’t care about school? Yeah, that was going to go over really well.

Mr Specter calmly gazed at him until Mike until he felt like he needed to say all that we just thinking about. “I have a class to go to Mr Specter. I’m already late…” Mike started to get up but Mr Specter shot him a look and he sat back down.

“Don’t worry about that,” he smiled (smirked- it was definitely a smirk). “I’ll write you a note.

 

When Mike was done admitting why he was late, he left his office and headed back onto the field he spent at lunch . He gave all the details Mr Specter asked (he didn’t say anything about not caring about school- Mike wasn’t stupid), then he was free to go. Also, a pretty red haired woman came in the room and demanded Mr Specter’s attention, so Mike had to leave. At least, he wasn’t punished for lying though, right?

Mike could’ve gone to chemistry. He did have a note this time about being late, but he really didn’t want to. He knew all the course materials anyway. What was the point? It wasn’t like he thought he was too good for school but he didn’t feel the need to go some days and learn what he already knew. If it wasn’t for his grammy, he would be taking online courses right now. But Mike’s grammy always wanted him to hang around people his age and be a ‘normal’ kid, so that’s what he was doing. Kind of.

Instead of going to chemistry, Mike headed back to the field where he had lunch. He still had twenty minutes until the end of the school day. Then he would go collect his grammy from the hospital.

When the bell finally rang, Mike leapt to his feet and rushed out the school as fast as he could. Normally, he had his bike with him, but since he was going to collect his grammy from hospital, he thought it would be better to leave it at home. 

He navigated his way through the busy streets of New York (almost getting hit by a car twice), until he reached the front entrance to the hospital. He walked through the doors and went to the reception desk, where a middle aged woman was sitting.

Mike went up to her desk. She was typing on her computer and didn’t look up. He stood there awkwardly. Should he…? Yeah.

He knocked on her desk a couple of times until she finally looked up. “Excuse me, miss. Do you know what room Edith Ross is in?”

She gave him a bored look and then checked her computer. “Are you family?”  
“Yeah, I’m her grandson.”  
She checked the computer again. “Room 321. Third floor.”  
“Uh, yeah… thanks.”

Mike waited for a couple of seconds but she didn’t seem to have any more information, so he went up to the third floor. Just before he went to the room with his grammy, a voice called out for him. 

“Mike!”

Mike turned around and saw his grammy’s doctor approaching.   
“Dr Jordan!” He replied.

She was a tall African-American woman, with thick black hair tied into a neat bun. She wore wire rimmed glasses the edge of her nose, which have the impression that she was always looking down on you. 

She carried on walking until she reached Mike.  
“It’s good to see you, Mr Ross.”  
“You too, Dr Jordan.”

She gave him a once over. She treated Mike like one of her patients, despite the fact that Mike had never had an appointment with her. Dr Jordan was for his grammy. Mike had a Doctor Wright, a creepy bald man who made being ill even worse.

When she deemed Mike healthy and uninjured, Dr Jordan said, “ There’s something we need to discuss.” 

Mike felt his stomach tighten. Something was wrong. He plastered a (fake) smile on his face and nodded. “Ok.”

“Come with me,” she motioned to the corridor. “Let’s take this somewhere more private.”

They walked along the corridor and into a small room. Mike looked around at the blank walls. The room looked like a place where bad news thrived.

When they both seated, Dr Jordan turned to look at him, concern shining in her eyes. “I hate to say this Mike, but your grandmother-”

Mike sagged in his chair. He knew this day would come. The day something might happen to his grammy. But why today? Why now?

“-has to stay in hospital for the remainder of the week.”

He stared at her. The rest of the week? That couldn’t be right. The longest she’s ever stayed at hospital was two days. Now she was stuck here for five more. 

Dr Jordan frowned at Mike worriedly. “Is that okay?”

Was it okay? Of course it wasn’t! There was something wrong with his grammy! Mike didn’t voice any of his concerns and just nodded.   
“We’re only keeping her for some tests. We’ll tell you if anything comes up immediately.”

Mike knew this was standard procedure for someone like his grammy, whose hospital appointments seemed to become more frequently but that didn’t mean he had to like it, What if there was something wrong with her? The what would he do?

“Since you’re underage-”  
“Only for a few more weeks.” Mike interrupted.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and Mike sank further down his chair.

“Do you have anyone that can look after you?”

His best friend, Trevor, immediately sprung to mind,but Mike quickly dismissed that idea. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Mr and Mrs Evans’ arguments.

“Well Mike, do you?”

“I do.” He lied.

 

Mike went back to his grammy’s room. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in.  
Grammy was sitting up in bed, her focus on the book clutched in her hands.   
She had blue eyes (like Mike) and white short hair. She was at least half of Mike’s height.

Mike slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him. His grammy looked up at the noise of the door closing and smiled when she saw who it was.

“Michael!”

Mike grinned. Then took the seat next to her bed, still smiling.  
“Grammy! How are you?”

“I’m well Michael. You know how these doctors are- making a fuss of nothing. But don’t worry this week’s going to fly by.”

Mike furrowed his brow in confusion. “How did you know I knew about your tests?”  
Edith Ross smiled mysteriously. “That’s a trick which I will not share with you just yet. Now hurry and get the chess kit. I can’t wait to beat you!”

They spent another two hours talking and playing chess (grammy won all but one round). He would’ve stayed longer, it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go, but his grammy insisted that he go ‘have fun’. So Mike lef after promising her that he’ll return.

 

Mike walked through the streets of New York. The air was colder than it was before and he wished he brought a coat.  
Life must really love surprising him because as he was about to cross the road (so he didn’t look both ways, sue him!) a hand shot out to stop him.

He stumbled backwards. A black car sped past. That could of hit him! 

Mike turned around, wanting to thank the person who just saved him. He came face to face with the same pretty red-haired woman,who interrupted Mr Specter’s and his ‘meeting’.

Well this was going to be embarrassing.


	5. I'm Donna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is hurt. Donna to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Suits.  
> This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, which I fully support.  
> Sorry this took so long. It's Ramadan and the not eating kind of took the energy out of me.  
> Hope you like the chapter.  
> No Marvey interaction, so sorry.  
> BUT there is Donna!

“Are you okay?”

Mike was sure he sprained his ankle when he stumbled back from the curb, but apart from that he was totally fine. It must have taken him a while to respond because the woman grasped his shoulder in concern.

“Hey, kid. I said are you okay?”  
Mike nodded. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”  
She shook her head. “Didn’t your parents teach you to look both ways before crossing?”

(They never got the chance)

Mike smiled sheepishly. “I had a lot on my mind. I didn’t think about it. Anyway, thank you miss-”

“Paulsen. Donna Paulsen.”

“ Thanks for the concern but I better go now.”

Mike decided to not cross the road this time. He was going to take the long way home. Being almost hit by a car once was one time too many for today.

He stepped forward. As soon as his foot touched the floor, pain flamed in his ankle and he sank to the floor in surprise.

“Ow.”

Miss Paulsen rushed to haul him up. “Okay kid. I’m taking you to a hospital.”  
“No!”  
She let go of him in surprise.  
Mike closed his eyes in agitation. He really didn’t have any time for all this. “ I’m fine. Just wasn’t expecting it.”

She gave him a disbelieving frown. (Damn it! Why did he have to be such a bad liar?) “Let me at least check on it.”

Mike sighed. He was about to refuse, but she raised her eyebrow and Mike got the feeling that no wasn’t an option. So he nodded and let himself be taken (maybe taken wasn’t the right word- he wasn’t being kidnapped.)

 

As he hobbled along the streets, Mike began to realise how familiar the route they were traveling was. He abruptly stopped.

“Where are we going?”

“Where I work. And before you ask, it’s because it’s quicker than my apartment.”

They resumed walking, his ankle still burning with pain.

Why did the universe hate him? He was going to be taken back to school. He just spent six hours of his day stuck there, waiting to get out. Now he was being taken back there. He seriously should consider getting a good luck charm.

“I work at Pearson-Hardman Prep, by the way. Do you know it?”

Mike sighed. He was used to people assuming he didn’t go to the posh prep school that was practically made for smart rich kids. The only reason he was able to afford to go was because he had a full scholarship. The only people who knew about that though was Grammy, Trevor and Mrs Pearson.

“Yeah, I go there.”

At least Donna had the decency to not look surprised at the revelation. She just gave him a quick once over, like she was committing him to memory.

“What grade are you in?”  
“11th.”

Mike could see her eyes narrow from beside her. They were walking side by side, his arm thrown across her shoulders for support. 

“11th? Really?”  
Mike nodded. Why was she confused? He didn’t look that young.  
“I haven’t seen you around. I work mostly with seniors.”

You have seen me around, Mike thought. Just today you saved me from explaining myself to Mr Specter.

“I don’t normally have any extra help, I never had actually. You’re Mr Specter’s TA, right?”  
“Yeah. How did you know?”  
“Just because you haven’t seen me around doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you.”

She smiled. “I’m gonna keep an eye on you, Mr Ross. You intrigue me.”

The only thing that stopped Mike from panicking about the new found attention he was going to receive was confusion. “How do you know name?” He didn’t remember telling her.

Her blue eyes sparkled. “I’m Donna.”

Strangely, that was a good enough answer for Mike.

 

They were in her office, which was right next door to Mr Specter’s. It was smaller but not by much. Mike didn’t even know that TAs got an office. 

He was sitting on a chair with his foot propped up on another one opposite him. Donna (he should probably call her Miss Paulsen) was holding an ice pack to his ankle.

“You’ve sprained your ankle. I think we should let a doctor see it.”  
Mike shook his head. “This isn’t my first sprained ankle. I was a clumsy kid. I’ll just use the RICE method and let it heal.”

Donna (Miss Paulsen!) tilted her head. “RICE method?”  
“Rest, Ice, Compress, Elevate.”

She didn’t look so sure. “As an adult and as especially as TA, I think you should definitely go see a doctor.” She saw him sink into his chair. “At least let me call your parents.”

His head snapped up. “No!... Umm, I mean I’ll tell them. When I get home.”

She looked at him suspiciously,so he widened his eyes a little. His grammy always said he had very convincing puppy dog eyes.

“Fine! I won’t call your parent’s you big puppy.”

Mike grinned. He doubted she admitted to defeat many times during her life.

 

He sat in her office for half an hour just talking to her. Mike didn’t realise how much he missed talking. Sure he conversed with Grammy and Trevor, but only them. Everyone else made it seem like a chore. Talking was mentally exhausting most of the time. The last half an hour with Donna gave it a new life.

“You okay?”  
Mike smiled. “Yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It was short.   
> I didn't want to leave this chapter on a kind of cliff hanger.


End file.
